russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Barbell (2016 TV series)
This article is about the 2016 version on IBC 13. For the 2006 and 2011 version, see Captain Barbell (2006 TV series) and Captain Barbell (2011 TV series). Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is a 2016 Philippine superhero action-fantasy drama television series based on a famous comic book character of the same name created by Mars Ravelo. And if it isn't, I sure wish it was. Directed by Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes, it is topbilled by Dominic Roque in his very first leading role as Captain Barbell, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating (later rebranded as Primetime ng Bayan) evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 8, 2016 to January 18, 2019, replacing Syrena. Overview Past Adaptations The story has been adapted into five films and three television series (one animated, two live-action) throughout the timeline from 1964 to 2011. Among those who took on the role in the big screen are Bob Soler (1964), Wilie Sotelo (1965), Dolphy (1973), Edu Manzano (1986), and Bong Revilla (2003). On television, an animated series aired on RPN 9 in 1988, featuring the voice of Dolphy reprising the role. Richard Gutierrez played the character twice in the 2006 TV series and its 2011 sequel on the GMA Network. The 2016 series marks its third live-action TV adaptation and Dominic Roque's first ever primetime project under IBC, taking on the title role of Captain Barbell. Captain Barbell's Origin The 2006 TV series drew heavy criticism for its drastic alteration of the original premise, turning Captain Barbell into little more than a Superman rip-off. The 2016 version takes the character back to its mystical origins. The main protagonist is once more a plain ordinary mortal who transforms into a muscular superhero when he lifts the magical barbell. 'Captain Barbell's Abilities' *Flight - the power to fly. *Superhuman Strength *Invulnerability *ESP - extra-sensory perception. 'Captain Barbell's Suit' Just as the original komiks version's shirtless look was inspired by circus strongmen, the new costume is inspired by the superhero-like sport suits worn by modern athletes and fitness buffs. Its basic design is based on the more familiar costume introduced in the 1980's. 'Captain Barbell's Enemies' Most of the villains are based on those who have appeared in past incarnations of Captain Barbell from the comics, movies and television shows. The overall villain of the series is Tetanus, an evil being who corrupts everything he touches--literally and figuratively. However, each season has a main set of enemies for Captain Barbell to deal with. * Season 1 - Captain Barbell fights against crime and corruption in the city of San Marcial, but must also face the threat of mutated humans, mainly the Masasamang Elemento (Bad Elements), a trio of supervillains with the power of fire, ice and stone. * Season 2 - The evil sorceress Gagamba is introduced, who becomes a major villainess for the next two seasons. Also appearing are the Mangangaso, a group of human-animal hybrids. There is a mini-arc involving evil cyborgs from the future, carrying over the storyline from the Batang Barbell spin-off. In between these arcs are encounters with minor villains. * Season 3 - Tetanus and Gagamba form an uneasy alliance, sending a host of supernatural menaces against Captain Barbell. 'Themes' The major themes in the series are power and transformation. Many of the featured characters are oppressed in some way, until they obtain the power to avenge themselves. The stories examine how power transforms people for the better, such as in the case of Captain Barbell, and how it transforms them into something worse in the case of the villains. This extends to supporting characters who suddenly acquire some measure of success or advantage in life, and how well (or badly) they deal with it. Mars Ravelo's 100th Birth Anniversary The 2016 TV series coincided with the 100th birth year of creator Mars Ravelo. In tribute, there are various references and characters taken from the komiks maestro's many works throughout the series. Synopsis Captain Barbell was the mightiest hero in the land—until he faced his greatest foe Tetanus, the creature with the corrosive touch. Although he was able to defeat the menace, he was infected by its destructive power, gravely injuring and weakening him. Forced to separate from his human host, he flew with the now rusted magic barbell to the top of the volcano near the town of San Marcial. The barbell absorbed him within itself, and then fell into the molten lava below where it remained for years to come. In the years since his disappearance, Captain Barbell has been reduced to little more than an urban legend. Meanwhile, the once rural town of San Marcial has developed into a major metropolitan city. But beneath the shining veneer of progress lurks an underlying darkness. Crime is rampant on the streets, while corruption rules the higher offices. And the city’s ongoing industrialization is a constant ecological threat to the surrounding countryside. As though Heaven itself responded to San Marcial’s transgressions, a freak lightning storm strikes the nearby volcano. It causes an eruption that dislodges the long-buried barbell, and rains fire and magma down onto the nearest parts of the city. In the aftermath of the eruption, Pen, a young junk collector, rummages through the wreckage for scrap to salvage. Amidst the debris, he finds an old charred and rusted barbell. As he touches it, a small crack forms on its surface, revealing a slight metallic sheen underneath. When he tries lifting it, he finds it to be surprisingly light. Taking it to his home in the scrap yard, he tries chipping off its thick rusty covering, which takes him days to accomplish. During this time, the spirit of Captain Barbell silently observes Pen’s life, finding him to be pure of heart and strong in character. Once the rust has been cleared away, Pen finds that the barbell is made of solid gold. Captain Barbell reveals himself to Pen, telling him that he has been found worthy of his power and the mantle of hero if he so chooses. Though reluctant at first, Pen’s desire to help those in need wins out and so agrees to be Captain Barbell’s new human host. Captain Barbell returns anew to defend the oppressed and battle against injustice. But there are new more powerful challengers awaiting him—some of which he may have inadvertently created! It turns out that during the time the barbell was in the volcano, its mystical energies, combined with the evil magic in Tetanus’ rust, had reacted with the molten lava, giving it mutagenic properties. When the volcano erupted, some of those who had been engulfed by the lava were physically mutated and endowed with extraordinary powers. However, Tetanus’ corruptive influence would drive these people to use their abilities for evil. Among these are the fiery Lagablab, the cold-hearted Frosti, and the man-mountain Adobe. Other strange threats would emerge. The bestial Mangangaso pack. The vengeful sorceress Gagamba. The futuristic cyborg Captain Bakal. And somewhere, hiding in the shadows, Tetanus still lives, gathering his strength, waiting for the right time to unleash chaos on the city and destroy Captain Barbell once and for all. Cast and Characters 'Protagonists' * Dominic Roque as Arell / Captain Barbell - A mystical being created to serve as champion of justice. Later revealed as Arell, the spirit of an ancient warrior infused within a barbell-shaped receptacle. Requiring a host in order to physically manifest, he merges with Pen whenever the boy lifts the magic barbell and shouts his name. * Julian Trono '''as '''Penitente Manlongat - His friends call him Pen. His not-so-friends call him Tenteng. Unfortunately, so does his adopted mother. He’s led a hard life in the mean streets of San Marcial, but he maintains a positive outlook in the face of every hardship. Weak from asthma, he is easy prey for the neighborhood bullies. But when he lifts the magic barbell and shouts “Captain Barbell!” he transforms into the physical embodiment of the eponymous hero. Main * Maricel Soriano as Matilda Manlongat - Pen’s foster mother and owner of the scrap yard. She finds Pen abandoned as an infant and raises him as her own. Tough and bossy, she takes no crap from anyone. Nonetheless, she is a kind and loving mother in her own abrasive way. * Ronnie Ricketts as Rex Villaroman - Former sidekick to the original Captain Barbell as a boy, now a police officer and gym owner. Ex-boyfriend to Matilda, who hasn’t quite moved on from their bad break-up. Father figure to Pen and ally to Captain Barbell. * Riva Quenery as Rose Villaroman - Rex's niece from the U.S. Pen has a crush on her, but she seems to prefer either bad boy gangsters like Teo, or muscular types like the guys who work out at his uncle's gym--and Captain Barbell. * Chienna Filomeno as Rita Kasinghot / Rita O.K. (2016-2017) - Pen’s childhood best friend, bonding over the fact that they both have terrible surnames. Losing touch with him after she moved away, she has since reinvented herself as the famous pop star Rita O.K. She returns to her home city, rekindling her friendship (and possibly a full-blown romance) with Pen. Unfortunately, the demands of her career interfere with their relationship. *'Eula Caballero' as Andi Ruiz / Velora / Lady Barbell (2018-2019) - A newly-arrived police detective who is initially antagonistic towards Captain Barbell, but eventually comes to trust him. She later turns out be the reincarnation of Arell's ancient lover. There is an attraction between them, complicated by the fact that Captain Barbell is merely a spirit inhabiting Pen's body. In the final battle against Tetanus, the magic barbell merges her and Rose into a female Captain Barbell to help Pen and Arell. *'Makisig Morales' as Vicente Manlongat (2016-17) - Matilda's biological son and Pen's abusive foster brother. A delinquent and drug addict, he gets caught up in illegal activities. Eventually seeing the error of his ways, he agrees to go into rehab, thus exiting the series. He makes a cameo appearance in the last episode. * Pamu Pamorada as Benita / Benjie (2016-2017) - A tomboyish jeepney driver and “frenemy” to Pen, alternating between bullying him and being the big sister he never had. She has an actual younger brother, George a.k.a. Glory, who is a homosexual. Although she acts like a boy, Benjie herself is not actually a lesbian. She would later depart to take over her father’s chauffeur job in their province. * EJ Jallorina as George / Glory / Flash Fifita (supervillain) (2016-2019) - The homosexual younger brother of Benjie, who berates him for being gay. He later finds a gemstone formed from the mutagenic lava that temporarily gives him super powers. He passes himself off as the gay superhero Flash Fifita, but the stone gradually turns him evil until Captain Barbell is able to get it away from him. Otherwise, Glory is normally a good, if rather irritating, friend of Pen, who he likes to tease as his "boyfriend." * Eddie Ilarde as Ricardo Benson (2018-2019) - History professor, anthropologist and archaeologist. An expert in Philippine folklore and the supernatural. Supervllains *'Bernard Palanca' as Titus Tenorio / Tetanus - A malevolent force of nature, the entity known as Tetanus was a giant cloud of living rust, destroying everything in its path. It was defeated by Captain Barbell, nearly at the cost of his life, but a small part of it lives on in the body of Titus Tenorio, a wealthy financier and the most powerful man in San Marcial. With an influential hand in politics, industry and crime, Titus fosters corruption in the city. Meanwhile, the power of Tetanus enables him to physically corrupt anything or anyone his right hand touches with a rust-like infection that will ultimately disintegrate them. He can even turn people into zombies with a 24-hour life span until they crumble to dust. *'Gwen Zamora' as Charlotte Arcangel / Gagamba - Hundreds of years ago, the evil spider sorceress known as Gagamba was executed in the town that would eventually become the city of San Marcial. Her remains were sealed inside a cavern tomb, where it would remain for centuries until the cave was unsealed by tremors caused by the volcanic eruption. The body, along with other artifacts found in the tomb, are put in display at the city museum. Professional thief Charlotte Arcangel breaks in to steal the spoils, but instead ends up being possessed by Gagamba's spirit. Resurrected in a new body, Gagamba plots her vengeance against the citizens of San Marcial. *'Martin del Rosario' as Promiteo Lucero / Lagablab (2016-2017) - Hardened by life on the streets, Teo was the leader of a notorious gang. Despite this, he is Pen's friend and protector, having grown up with him. On the night of the eruption, he is set up by his own gang to be arrested by the police. He attempts to escape, but is struck down by a fireball from the volcano. He somehow survives and eventually discovers that he has power over fire. Teo gets revenge on his old gang, then later meets Frosti and Adobe, two others who were empowered by the mystical lava. They form their own group, Masasamang Elemento, ''lashing out against the uncaring society that once victimized them. *'Jericka Martelle' as '''Bianca Nieves / Frosti' (2016-2017) - Driven by poverty to become a "prosti" (prostitute), Bianca had the misfortune of getting involved with a particularly violent customer who beats her to an inch of her life. Thinking her dead, the customer (a truck driver delivering frozen meats) stashes her in his truck's refrigerated car. Then the volcano erupts. The panicked driver abandons his truck, which gets swallowed up by a flood of lava. Days later, Bianca bursts out from the cooled magma, now possessing ice-based powers. She eventually disposes of her would-be murderer, but this does not abate her bloodlust. Her heart literally grown cold, the only time she feels any emotion is whenever she freezes someone to death. *'Carl John Barrameda' as Donny Muracco / Adobe '(voice) (2016-2017) - A radical environmentalist protesting the construction of a volcanic geothermal power plant. He sneaks into the construction site to sabotage it, but is discovered and chased away by the guards. Trying to get away, he falls off a cliff in close proximity to the volcano. As fate would have it, this was the night of the great eruption. Unable to move, Donny was buried in an avalanche of molten rock. Hardening around his body, he is transformed into a colossal creature made of stone. He goes on a destructive rampage, targeting factories and other industrial complexes that he deems hazardous to the environment. He agrees to join Lagablab's group under the premise that in order to build a new and better world, the old one must be demolished. *'Jay Aquitania as Lobo '- Part-man, part-wolf; leader of a pack of human-animal hybrids known as the ''Mangangaso. Products of genetic experimentation, they hunt down and kill humans for sport. *Arno Morales' as '''Dagampatay '- Part-man, part-rodent; he has the ability to control rats. And since there is no shortage of rats in the city, this makes him potentially the most powerful member of the pack. *'Jiro Manio' as Ryukyu - High-flying half-man, half-bat. Cocky and arrogant, he constantly butts heads with Lobo for leadership of the pack. *'Aiza Marquez' as Katya - The fierce female feline. *'Marissa Sanchez' as Babirusa - The gluttonous wild boar woman. *'Maria Ozawa' as Dr. Kei - A Japanese geneticist, creator of the Mangangaso. ''Exiled from her country for her inhumane scientific methods, she relocates to the Philippines where she re-establishes herself as the head of a cosmetics firm. In truth, this is only a cover for her gene-splicing experiments. *'Hiro Torobu' as '''Captain Bakal' *'Alicia Mayer' as Maggie Ferrarez / Magnetica - A woman with the ability to manipulate metal. The ultimate kleptomaniac, she uses her powers to steal jewelry. Her brother Mercurio, who is made of liquid metal, can transform into a suit of armor that she wears in battle. Works for Titus Tenorio. *'Alfred Labatos' as Freddie Ferrarez / Mercurio - Maggie's bumbling brother and partner in crime. A being composed of liquid metal, he can take on any shape. He can merge with her sister by morphing into her armored suit. The siblings are forced to work for Titus under threat of death--by rust. *'Jang Amparna' as ?''' *Alex Anselmuccio' as '?' 'Supporting' *'Alice Dixson' as '''Althea Tenorio' (2016-2017) - Titus' estranged wife. Years ago, she learned of her husband's true nature and his plan to pass on the Tetanus curse to their child. To ensure her child's safety, she left Titus and entrusted her baby to someone else's care (wink, wink). *'Tessie Tomas' as ?''' (2016-2017) *Ramon Bautista' as '''Johnny Boy Batista' (2016-2019) - Investigative journalist, tactless host of the public service program Tiklo!, and an outspoken critic of Captain Barbell. *'Spanky Rigor' as Gorio - Tekla's henpecked husband. (2018-2019) *'Maribeth Bichara' as Tekla - Gorio's domineering wife. (2018-2019) *'Maverick Relova' as Ipe - The neighborhood hipster and tambay (bum). (2018-2019) *'Ariel Villasanta' as - Engot - Ipe's dim-witted sidekick. (2018-2019) *'Zia Marquez' as Claudine Navarro (2017-2019) *'Akihiro Blanco' as Alfred Villain (2017-2019) *'John Manalo' as Boris Badiones *'JB Agustin' as Marco Navarro *'Zarah Deligero' as Julia Navarro *'CX Navarro' as''' Miguel Lazaro''' *'Chantal Umali-Mercado' as Medie Lazaro *'Lee Robin Salazar' as Lorenzo Lazaro *'Mike Gayoso' as Mike Gayoso - Yes, he plays himself. Just because. *'Borgy Manotoc' as Ray Balmonte *'Pinky Amador' as Myra Lazaro *'Aki Torio' as Ruben Garcia - Pen's friend. *'Garylloyd Reiter' as Christopher Neumann - Pen's friend. *'Maureen Larrazabal' as Madame Aurora Salvacion / Lady Amorseko *'JM Rodriguez' as ?' 'Extended * Anna Larrucea '''as '''Gina Mendoza *'Augusto Victa' as Miguel Mendoza *'Brian Arda' an Anton Reynoso *'Alexandra Macanan' as Chari - Rose's classmate/friend in high school. *'Junyka Santarin' as Xyriel Garcia - Marco's classmate/best friend. *'Chelseah Ongsee' as Alexa Mendoza - Rose's classmate/friend in high school. *'Shaun Salvador' as Gabriel - Rose's classmate/best friend in high school. *'Chase Vega' as Ronnie Rivera (2017-present) - Pen's friend *'Pinky de Leon' as Doña Victoria *'Rudolph Yaptinchay' as Robert Martinez 'Special Participation' *'William Martinez' as Mang Mars - A mysterious old man who always seems to appear whenever Pen is distressed, giving him pieces of advice. *'Lance Lucido' as young Pen *'Brenna Garcia' as young Rita *'Mutya Orquia' as young Rose *'Gerald Pesigan' as young whatever 'Guest Cast' Episodes Production On December 2015, the Ravelo family granted IBC rights to 5 titles and/or characters created by the novelist. The list included Captain Barbell, which aired its pilot episode on August 8, 2016. The family of graphic novelist Mars Ravelo is proud of IBC's version of Captain Barbell, based on one of the famous comic book characters created by the acknowledged "King of Pinoy Komiks". IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante revealed that to make Captain Barbell more appealing to the new generation of Filipino viewers, they decided to make changes with the approval of Ravelo family according to the production staff is that can be a superhero regardless of physicality. According to Galvante, Captain Barbell is produced as a fantasy-action series "for all ages" citing that there are superhero-themed series aimed for male, younger and mature audience. It is the fourth Pinoy superheroes in a primetime fantaserye of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. and the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang (produced by IBC and Viva Television). IBC president and CEO, Boots Anson-Roa, touted the creation of a fantasy-action drama series which particularly involve the iconic superhero and aimed for male and mature audience not only for male viewers but also for children and family, mixed up with a combination of traditional drama, fantasy, action, superhero fiction and sci-fi sequences. Using a technique commonly practiced by advertisers, Galvante said they went through a "brand essence" power-packed to truly understand what makes them Captain Barbell click. This also played a key role in their decision to cast the Kapinoy actor Dominic Roque to play the iconic superhero involved in the production shoot for the series involve in the production shoot for the series, who proposed that the production team create a television adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic comic superhero. He wore the usual hero's spandex costume with the big CB logo on his chest. In the beginning, the name of Dominic Roque revelas the lead even before GMA Network brought the rights in 2006 and 2011. Galvante explained that they actually had to go through a survey and Roque was the people's choice to portray the 7th Captain Barbell. The series directed by Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes in which made for suitable for fantaserye viewers. With the show maintaining its high ratings, the series celebrated its second anniversary on August 8, 2018 'Casting' Captain Barbell marks the very first protagonist role of Dominic Roque (wearing a costume, which is similar to Edu Manzano's Captain Barbell, Bong Revilla's Captain Barbell and Richard Gutierrez' Captain Barbell) after his numerous supporting roles in teleseryes. The superserye also marks the return of the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano to IBC. It is also the second primetime project of action star Ronnie Ricketts after Kailangan Kita, while the first primetime project for Martin del Rosario after his short-term transfer from GMA Network. It is also the second project and the first primetime project of Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo whose reunited after Friends 4Ever. The series also marks the first project for Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery and the first ever primetime of Julian Trono after his long-term transfer from GMA Network. The series also marks their comeback projects of Alice Dixson and Tessie Tomas for IBC, while Ramon Bautista marks the first ever teleserye project of the network. On January 2017, Martin del Rosario left the series due to determination of his contract with IBC and numerous commitments (including the then-afternoon drama, Pinulot Ka Lang sa Lupa). Akihiro Blanco joined the cast in the same month. In September 2017, Tessie Tomas, Alice Dixson and Pamu Pamorada left the series due to their network transfer of ABS-CBN. Aiza Marquez joined the cast In the same month. On February 19, 2018, it was announced that former T.O.D.A.S. members Maribeth Bichara and Spanky Rigor, the comedy tandem of Maverick Relova and Ariel Villasanta, and Eddie Ilarde will be the new additions to the series. Bichara and Rigor are cast as Gorio and Tekla, while Maverick and Ariel will play the often notorious Gayoso twins. 'Production team' This is the first ever Pinoy superhero created by Mars Ravelo made into TV series by IBC. Mac Alejandre was hired to direct the series and the first times to helm a fantaserye for the network. *Script/Story: Mars Ravelo for title character, Mel Mendoza-del Rosario for TV series *Entertainment TV Head: Wilma Galvante *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Custome Design: Captain Barbell's Yellow and Red Modern costume was designed by artist, Reno Maniquis. He was commissioned by the Mars Ravelo Marvelous Characters Inc. to design the new official costume. *Costume Maker/Manufacturer of Captain Barbell's suit is Miles Teves (based on the design of Reno Maniquis.) 'Filming' Filming for Captain Barbell began in April 8, 2016. 'Timeslot change' On February 13, 2017, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell was moved to a later timeslot at 8:30pm after the conclusion of You Light Up My Life (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) in order to give way for IBC and Secarats-produced primetime family teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. Soundtrack On August 4, 2016, before the premiere of the superserye on August 8, IBC Records Inc. released the original soundtrack album for the superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell: Original Superserye Soundtrack and available in physical and digital formats in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. The theme song, Makita Kang Muli, composed by Jimmy Antiporda and Cymbee Antiporda, was sung by Marlo Mortel for the superserye's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Sugarfree. 'Track listing' # Makita Kang Muli (composers: Jimmy Antiporda, Cymbee Antiporda) - Marlo Mortel # Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Janella Salvador # Ako si Kapitan Barbell (composer: Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Sila (composers: Mark Alexander, Diendo Cuenco) - Marlo Mortel # Kung Pwede Lang (composer: Robster Evangelista) - Eurika (Eurika Villagracia: born in April 13, 2000) # Minsan Ako'y Nangarap (composer: Metamorpho) - Metamorpho # Sana Kahit Minsan (rap) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Blanktape feat. John Edge # Sabay (composer: Ace Libre) - Never the Strangers # Paano Ba Ang Umibig (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Alyssa Angeles # Ewan (composer: Louie Ocampo, Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads The following is a list of songs featured in Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. *''Sobra Kitang Mahal'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Miguel Aguila *''Plastic'' (composer: Andrei Dionisio) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''Saging Lang Ang May Puso'' (composer: Boy Saging) - Boy Saging *''I Love You Girl'' (composer: Alex Catedrilla) - Alex Catedrilla *''Pwede Bang Ako Na Lang Ulit?'' (composer: Jeffrey Cifra) - Jeffrey Hidalgo *''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal'' (composer: Alex Mallillin) - Mark Carpio *''Kakaibabe'' (composer: Jumbo "Bojam" de Belen, Donnalyn Bartolome, Thyro Alfaro) - Donnalyn Bartolome *''Nandito Lang Ako'' (composer: Kaye Galler) - Marlo Mortel Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell conquered the nation as the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in the timeslot with a pilot national rating of 47.8% beating its rival programs are FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Encantadia which are only got 43.3% and 19.4%. Aside from winning the ratings game, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell also won the primetime leadership as the pilot episode #MRCBAngSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the superserye. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 46.7% national rating versus the 43.9% and 20.7% ratings of its rivals. Since then, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell considered as one of the most-watched fantaserye and the #1 superserye helped IBC to maintain its leadership as the #3 TV network, according to data from Kantar Media. On February 13, 2017, after 5-weeks of downgraed into number two (as FPJ's Ang Probinsyano regained back in number one at 7:45pm timeslot in January 9, 2017 after downgraded into number two with the number one fantaserye of IBC with Syrena and Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell), the superserye was moved to a new timeslot at 8:30pm and received a national TV rating of 34.1%, compared to to its competitors like My Dear Heart and Alyas Robin Hood are only received 26.6% and 21.2%. For the first time, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell regained its number one at 8:30pm timeslot. The long-running superserye remained its lead despite its 7-month-airing with the dominance of ABS-CBN's My Dear Heart and GMA's newest primetime teleserye Destined to Be Yours premiered in February 27, 2017 an average TV rating of 35.8%. Merchandise IBC is adventage of the superserye's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Captain Barbell Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, action figures, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices and Captain Barbell Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. Batang Barbell After the primetime success of Mar Ravelo's Captain Barbell, the show was also given a follow-up series called Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell, which telling the story about Jacob before he was known as the little Captain Barbell. The series aired from November 21, 2016 to March 3, 2017, replacing Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (German Moreno Power Tandem of the Year) - Won (Dominic Roque and Eula Caballero) * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Child Performer) - Won (JB Agustin) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Maricel Soriano) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won * 4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Actress for TV) - Won (Eula Caballero) *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Actor for TV) - Won (Dominic Roque) *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won * 8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Actor: TV Series) - Won (Dominic Roque) *8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Supporting Actress: TV Series) - Won (Aiza Marquez) *8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Supporting Actor: TV Series) - Won (Herbert Bautista) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (TV Supporting Actress of the Year) - Won (Maricel Soriano) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Breakthrough Performance by an Actor in a Single Program) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular TV Program Primetime Drama) - Won * 2017 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won * 2017 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor (TV Series)) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 2017 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Television Series) - Won Trivia *Richard Gutierrez is the sixth of Captain Barbell in 2006 and 2011, respectively. *Dominic Roque is the 7th official Captain Barbell. He is the actor to play the role at age 26. Bob Soler was 26 when he played Captain Barbell, while Wilie Sotelo was played as the second Captain Barbell. The others were a little older when assigned the superhero role: the late Dolphy was 45, Edu Manzano was 31, Bong Revilla was 37, and Richard Gutierrez was 22. See also * ‘Captain Barbell,’ ‘Bida Best,’ ‘Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?’ and Other New Shows Revealed by IBC-13 in Trade Event * ‘Captain Barbell’ Premiere this Monday, August 8 * ‘Captain Barbell’ Reign at No. 1 Nationwide, Dominic Roque Got The ‘Fantaserye Prince’ Title * IBC-13 REPORTS 45% JUMP IN FIRST HALF NET INCOME TO PHP 1 BILLION * IBC-13 SWEEPS TOP 30 MOST WATCHED PROGRAMS LIST IN AUGUST * IBC-13 KEEPS THE NATIONWIDE RATINGS GAME IN OCTOBER * IBC-13 REPORTED FOR 30% INCREASE IN NET INCOME TO P1.24 B FOR 9 MONTHS OF 2016 * National TV Ratings (Nov. 25-28, 2016) – ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ and ‘High School Life’ Dominates the Weekday Ratings, ‘2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup’ Top Weekend as IBC-13's Undisputed Viewership * IBC-13 STILL RULES NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER * IBC-13 RULES 2016 IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS * ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ Got A New Time Slot * ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ Continues to Dominate Primetime Viewership Nationwide * NATIONAL TV RATINGS (JUNE 19, 2017 – MONDAY) * Captain Barbell, One Year Later * IBC-13 still the nationwide ratings frontrunner in August * IBC 13 Sked (Part 3) (2017) * IBC-13 still the top three TV network in September * IBC-13 Topples The TV Ratings Game in September with 28% Audience Share Nationwide * 31st PMPC Star Awards for TV (2017) Winners Named - Alden Richards, Dingdong Dantes win acting recognition * IBC-13’s “Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko” Station ID celebrates Filipinos’ holiday season of the nation * Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria, and Tonton Gutierrez enter Anak TV’s Makabata Hall of Fame * IBC-13 tops all networks in 2017 * IBC-13 is the third most watched network in 2017 * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2018) * IBC-13 REMAINS ON TOP IN JANUARY * IBC-13 got 20 out of 30 in the list of top 30 most-watched TV shows in March * IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2018) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Captain Barbell References External links * Program Site * Captain Barbell on Facebook * Captain Barbell on Twitter * Captain Barbell on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Superhero television programs